


Complete Hack

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: G.I. Joe: Sigma Six (Cartoon), NCIS
Genre: Computers, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Gibbs is paid a visit by Abernathy's son. Something I had written up in my notebook a couple of years ago, changed a bit... and posted... one shot really.
Collections: MinorFandomFest





	Complete Hack

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own G.I Joe Sigma Six or NCIS.

NCIS was busy as it always was. Tim sat at his desk filling out forms for the previous case as was standard, when DiNozzo came in.

"What are you doing Probie?"

"My job,"

"Are you sure you're not playing 'Whack the Terrorist on the Head'?"

"That game is on… your computer," this tone of Probie's caused DiNozzo to look over to where his desk was. A boy with reddish brown hair was sitting at his computer screen. Tony went over and stared over his shoulder.

"And what, per say, are you doing?"

"Playing this game… the high score is easy to get… compared to the last one…" the boy said, causing DiNozzo to spin him around.

"That is a federal computer you know,"

"If you are planning on reporting me, first off, the game was in plain sight when I came in. Second, it was tempting to anyone my age. Third, it is on your computer, so I think you would be in deep trouble for this game," This caused DiNozzo too suddenly glare at the screen and the game score.

"I am never going to beat that score. How long have you been playing?"

"For the past two hours,"

"You noticed him, David, and Probie didn't?"

"She's trained in military weaponry, he's into hacking like me," the boy suddenly stated, quite seriously.

"Smart. What am I trained in," DiNozzo stated.

"Idiocracy," This brought a chuckle from both Ziva and McGee.

"Teenagers, let alone children, shouldn't be running around a Federal building," Tony snapped. "And might I ask what that comment about hacking was about? Now that I can get you on, can't I?"

"No… I actually hack for the government…" the boy stated. "My name is Scott Abernathy… General Abernathy's son."

"Never heard of him… and I know quite a few people," DiNozzo stated, going into interrogation mode.

The elevator opened and Abby stepped out and walked over to them with one of her _Caf-Pow_ drinks. "What's going on?"

"This kid is at my desk," DeNozzo muttered, gritting his teeth.

"That's a pretty cool outfit," Scott spoke up.

"Why thank you!" Abby then peered under the desk. "What a cute doggy!"

"That's Spud…" the boy responded.

"All right, first a kid, and now a dog, and in a federal building! You both need to get out!" DeNozzo pointed towards the door.

"Ziva… McGee… this dog is so cool!" Abby was suddenly up and all a twitter. "I have never seen one like this before."

"Oh, come on Abby…" McGee went over and peered under the desk. "Uhh… Ziva…"

"What is it?" the other female member of the team walked over and peered under the desk. "Oh my… well, I wouldn't be taking this _child_ as you call him lightly, Tony."

"And why is that?" DiNozzo suddenly asked.

"You might want to have Spud come on out, Scott," McGee sighed.

"All right, here Spud," the boy stated, and from out of under the desk, pushing past David, came a huge, robotic dog. "Now sit!"

When the dog sat, DiNozzo felt an eyebrow go up. "This is like something out of a James Bond movie…"

"Uhh… you could say that…" the boy gave a weak smile.

The movie buff agent suddenly snapped his fingers. "All right, why are you here?"

"To see agent Gibbs," the boy stated firmly.

"And do you know one agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" DiNozzo stated firmly.

"No… but I was sent by someone who does," the boy stated, scratching the dogs head, if that was even possible.

"Mikey?" the man glared at the boy.

"Don't know a Mikey… but then I know mostly codenames of people," the boy was trying to no laugh at DiNozzo's actions, and also keep a straight face.

"Then who?"

"This is for Gibb's ears only…"

"Are you a terrorist?"

"Does your idiocracy border on insanity?"

"Good one!" Abby piped up.

"Good one what, Abs? And what is this kid doing here?" said Jethro as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"He says he was sent by someone you know boss,"

"Who?"

"Well sir, he won't tell us,"

"That's because DiNozzo's been interrogating him and he also says that he can only tell you," McGee stated, returning to work at his desk.

"This is my team. They are on the need to know list," Gibbs stated firmly.

"What about the director?" Tony asked.

"You really are an idiot. Do you really think that I just walked in here? Especially with a robotic dog?"

"What robotic dog?" Gibbs suddenly spotted Spud.

"Isn't he cute Gibbs?! Can we keep them?!" Abby stated, going to ruffle the dogs head… if that was even possible.

"All right… tell me who sent you… though I have an idea… let me guess… General Abernathy?" Gibbs suddenly asked.

"Actually, it was Hawkeye… my dad's been in a comma for some time now, so Hawkeye has been in charge.

"I thought… and Franks thought, that it was disbanded," Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "If they are reforming, I want no part of it."

"So Mikey is involved!" came Tony's satisfied reply.

"It isn't about you joining the team… and it has been reformed, but it is more of a small matter."

"Terrorist orientated?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Ziva's ears popped up at this comment from the kid.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Ziva and Mossad?" Tony asked.

"Mossad… what's Mossad?"

"Cobra?" Gibbs suddenly asked.

"Not this time… it's something… rather minor though that Mainframe got wind of…"

"Then the group isn't as big as Cobra," came the next hard question.

"Nope…"

"Hold on… what is this Joe and Cobra business?" DiNozzo asked.

"Need to know business, DiNozzo, need to know… even I have a limited knowledge of the government workings…"

"It is like America's form of Mossad… but not… even Israel had a similar team, but most were disbanded…" Ziva piped up.

"Boss… you're joining…" Tony had a rather scandalous look on his face.

"Was in the past… unless you decided to join, you didn't get the nitty gritty…"


End file.
